


Charmed

by arekeytaketour, ry0kiku, vreemdleven



Series: Welcome to Watchtower [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Apartments AU, Bruce questioning his parenting, F/M, Jailbait batboys, League of Assassins Gym, M/M, Talia as cougar lady, Watchtower Apartments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekeytaketour/pseuds/arekeytaketour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vreemdleven/pseuds/vreemdleven
Summary: After trying to fend off Dick and Tim's (way older) suitors, Bruce initially thought that at least he wouldn't have to worry about Jason, the most fiercely independent out of his sons. How wrong he was.





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Batman and all the characters belong to DC Comics.

.

Bruce Wayne didn’t believe in magic, but sometimes, he simply had no choice but to rely on these illogical, scientifically unexplainable devices. Hence, these two charms in his hands.

Since Bruce and his (extended) family moved to Watchtower Apartments, the days where he opened the door only to be greeted by countless of men coming for his sons were getting ridiculous. Not just any ordinary men, but way older than Dick or Tim’s age range. The gap was too extreme, some of them were suitable to be their father (that creepy older brother of Bruce, Thomas) or even grandfather (since a case involving League of Assassin Gym three blocks away, Ra’s al Ghul had never stopped trying to ‘recruit’ Tim).

Bruce had tried everything he could to protect his sons—well, while Tim was a neighbor’s son with tendency to hang out with his family almost every day, he practically became Bruce’s responsibility now considering Bruce had never seen his parents even once since he moved in—but watching over them all the time was logistical impossibility. Thus, they needed extra protections from their creepy suitors.

And what could be better than two protection charms, bought from a secluded temple in the highest mountain of Tibet? Their charms were notorious for being powerful and super effective, or at least that what Zatanna told him.

Being the most sensible and logical human being, Bruce usually avoided nonsense about magic and the likes, but dealing with those insanely persistent suitors threw every logical excuses out the window. Let their craziness be fought with…. whatever it was in the charms.

At first, Bruce thought he only needed two charms to protect two of his—kinda—sons, considering Damian barely entering elementary school and Jason too fiercely independent most of the time (to which Bruce was secretly proud of). But soon he was proven wrong when one day, he found himself opening the door to his ex-wife standing in front of his apartment with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate.

“Talia?” The private detective raised his eyes, eyeing the two obvious gifts suspiciously. It has been months since he talked to Talia al Ghul and the last argument ended up with kitchen knives flying around. “What are you doing here?”

“Our new gym is open next door, so I came to pay a visit,” answered Talia as she flicked her gorgeous long hair. Her dark eyes peered through Bruce’s shoulder, trying to see the inside of her ex-husband’s apartment room.

“Damian’s not here. He’s in school.”

“I know. I’m looking for Jason.”

Wait… what?

“…he’s—Jason is working part time. What do you—“

“Will you give these to him, then?” Talia then quickly shoved the bouquet and chocolate in Bruce’s hands before walked away, leaving an utterly confused Bruce Wayne.

As it turned out, it was not Talia’s only visit. She came by regularly with gifts and always asking for Jason. It was never clear to Bruce when and how these two met and knew each other, but one simple shrug from Talia and a short reply, “I just know him,” made Bruce’s eyes squinted in suspicion.

It never occurred to Bruce that his most independent son could be the target of shameless older suitor like Tim or Dick. But seeing Talia, showering Jason with all these gifts…

What Bruce had been worried for since Talia’s first visit had become a nightmare when the detective saw his ex-wife exiting the elevator. Her small figure was barely visible from the large and heavy cardboard she was carrying through the hallway.

“Talia,” the detective approached the lady who had penchant for skin-tight rubber suit in the broad day light, “What are you doing here?”

“How rude, Bruce.” said Talia, huffing as she put down the box, right in front of the other door next to Bruce’s apartment. She then continued rummaging her pocket. “Is that how you greet your new neighbor?”

“What neighbor—“

“I’ll be moving here as of today.”

It was a good thing he didn’t bring anything, lest it got dropped on the floor and made a mess. Or worse, went flying to Talia’s face and that would surely end up in even more mess. He just stared in disbelief as Talia fished out a key and unlocked the door. She picked up her box, flashing him a sweet smile, “Don’t look so cross. You should be glad there’s no need for you to say hello to Jason from me, now I can do it myself.”

With a sweet—mocking—smile, she entered the room and closed the door, leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts. Wondering how in the multiverse did Jason meet and somehow attract this cougar lady’s attention. Wondering where exactly did his parenting go wrong. Wondering if it was too late to ask Zatanna for additional charm for Jason…

.

.


End file.
